While the present invention is often described herein with reference to a digital video disc distribution system, an application to which the present invention is advantageously suited, it will be readily apparent that the present invention is not limited to that application and can be employed in vending systems used to distribute a wide variety of vending products.
Currently, brick-and-mortar digital video disc (“DVD”) stores dominate the movie video and video game rental landscape in the U.S. One element repeatedly cited for success of certain brick-and-mortar store video rental franchises is perceived high availability of new video releases. Consumers want their entertainment on demand, and through stocking multiple units of each new release, successful brick-and-mortar companies deliver as promised.
Pay-per-view video services, mail-based video rental services and Internet-based video rental services are also known. Internet based video rental services have been plagued by their inability to meet the demands of consumers for new video releases during peak viewing times, leading to increased customer dissatisfaction. Pay-per-view video services offer only limited selections to viewers during any time period, resulting in significantly less rentals per any given period of time.
The foregoing indicates that there is a tremendous market potential for aligning regular routines of consumers (e.g., shopping, getting coffee or gas or going to a convenience store) with their DVD movie video and video game rental activities.
The present invention can function as a DVD dispensing machine-based distribution system that recognizes the consumer demand recognized of traditional video rental stores by having multiple units of each new release per video dispensing machine dispensing machines can stock up to two thousand DVDs (movies mid/or games), making them competitive with existing brick-and-mortar video rental superstores.
The present invention distinguishes itself from such stores by offering major benefits not conventionally offered by such stores, including additional cross-marketing programs (e.g., promotional rentals for a curtain amount of dollars spent at the hosting store) and convenience (e.g., open always).
The present invention yields a competitive advantage in the DVD rental marketplace by offering consumers cross-marketing/promotional programs, convenience of selection (e.g., computer-based searches for movies and recommendations based on consumer profiles), and extended hours. The present invention employs a more cost effective, convenient platform than brick-and-mortar stores. In addition, with the present invention, DVD dispensing machines can be situated in hosting locations having high foot traffic, such as at a popular hosting location and/or a high foot traffic area at a hosting location.
The present invention can be operated at a substantial savings over the costs associated with traditional brick-and mortar video rental stores. For example, the present invention does not require hourly employees at the dispensing machines or restocking them with inventories, due to the ability of article transport storage Wilts delivered to picked up from heat locations by third-party delivery services, such as overnight courier services.
Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the present invention does not require an on-site store manager because all operational decisions can be made at a centralized location by a management team office remote from the hosting locations. Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the present invention does not require a great deal of physical space. Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the present invention has low operating costs because no heating, or air conditioning is required for the dispensing machines and they consume a relatively low level of electrical energy. In addition, the present invention has low maintenance costs and downtime.
The present invention addresses all of these shortcomings of traditional brick-and-mortar stores in a convenient and cost effective delivery vehicle having the added bonus of serving as an effective promotional platform that drives incremental sales to hosting locations. In addition, the present invention overcomes these disadvantages by offering more new releases and older selections for any given time period, lower cost per viewing, and more convenience than internet-based and pay-per-view services.
Dispensing machines are known. Dispensing machines have been traditionally used to distribute a wide variety of goods, including, among other things, snack foods. Conventional dispensing machines used in article dispensing systems must be restocked with inventory manually. In the conventional machines, the inventory articles are uploaded to the machines and offloaded from the machines by dedicated route servicemen, who are provided access to the storage space. Route servicemen conventionally are employed to control inventory of a plurality of dispensing machines situated at a plurality of hosting locations. In order to stock the machines with inventory, a serviceman typically first removes the articles of inventory designated for offloading one by one prior to uploading new articles of inventory one by one. An alternative manner of removing inventory designated for offloading from a dispensing machine is by removal of all inventory in the machine by removing a drawer containing all articles of inventory. This latter approach of removing inventory articles is particularly suitable for dispensing machines that are either directly connected or in close proximity to manned dispensing locations.
Most dispensing machines must be serviced by a serviceman to upload new dispensable articles of inventory into the machines in multiple quantities. Conventional drawers used to stock dispensing machines with inventory and remove articles designated for offloading from dispensing machines require a dedicated service man for carrying out the stocking and removal tasks. In addition, conventional drawers do not permit automated access to the article dispensing machines. Such conventional drawers allow the servicemen to have access to the articles of inventory being stocked into the dispensing machine and the articles of inventory being removed from the dispensing machine. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with traditional methods of providing merchandise to dispensing machines.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior systems and methods of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.